


【all周】逃脱法则 19

by Saphirenne



Category: all周
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirenne/pseuds/Saphirenne
Summary: # 叶周的非插入式性爱（腿交）
Kudos: 2





	【all周】逃脱法则 19

周泽楷被狡黠的血族占尽了便宜，双唇与肩颈被对方反复舐弄舔咬，绯红攀遍了他的全身。趁着周泽楷仰起脖颈，叶修一口含住对方小巧的喉结，啧啧作响地吸吮。身下人如幼猫般的呜咽取悦了斗神，若有若无的呻吟啜泣更是挠人心肺。周泽楷被叶修的唇舌撩拨得不行，双腿逐渐卸了力，臀瓣于无意间触到一根硬物。

“别乱动，我不为难你。”叶修的气息有些凌乱，他难得失了态。他将前额抵上周泽楷的侧颈，闭眸狠狠喘息了几次，尽力压制体内的情欲。

周泽楷早已僵硬了身躯。他有些迟疑，却还是听从了叶修的劝诫，没有挣扎半分，乖顺地任对方用双手亵玩自己的胸乳。可抵在臀肉上的硬物愈发炙热胀大，甚至开始来回磨蹭他的臀缝。在龟头试图顶弄他的穴口之后，周泽楷终是挣扎了起来。

“我不进去。”叶修捉住轮回君主的双腕，左手扣上对方的腰肢。他的喉嗓因长期吸食烟草而沙哑低沉，此刻有意放柔音色，薄唇间吐出的语句愈发撩人心弦。

似恶魔般低声诱哄着怀中的尤物，叶修双唇衔着对方的耳垂轻轻舔咬，含混不清地问道：“用腿帮我夹出来，嗯？”

不等周泽楷作答，叶修便兀自将对方抱离浴泉。水中欢爱的滋味固然美妙，可对初尝情事的周泽楷而言，地面更为方便。叶修将人摆弄成跪趴的姿势，又强迫对方并拢双腿。他扶着丰盈挺翘的臀瓣，挺身将硬物刺入身下人的腿间，模拟性交的动作抽插进出。

叶修挑选了绝佳的视角——他能够清楚地看到微微翕动的穴口。那汪粉嫩柔软的穴眼被浴泉浸泡了许久，愈发濡湿润泽。周泽楷乖顺得紧，全身的肌肤因羞涩染了粉。他被叶修牢牢压制，此刻含混着小声呜咽，全然一副被欺负狠了的模样。叶修揉捏把玩着周泽楷的双臀，丰盈的臀肉不断从他的指间溢出。他愈发快速地挺动腰身，大力奸淫着莹白修长的双腿。那处虽不及穴肉紧致湿热，但腿间的肌肤细腻滑嫩，叶修也同样得了快感。不顾对方的挣扎，他又将臀瓣向两旁掰了掰，彻底露出股缝间的穴口。

“叶修！”周泽楷惊叫了一声，腰腹因恐惧止不住地颤抖。

只有真真切切被逼急了，周泽楷才会直呼前辈的姓名。

叶修敛去眸间的厚重情欲，克制着破开后穴的冲动，仅在脑内想象于周泽楷体内驰骋的舒爽，然后疯狂操干后者的双腿。

周泽楷知道血族的性欲旺盛，可叶修未免太能折腾了。他被后者操弄了将近半个时辰，腿间的肌肤因持续的摩擦而红肿不堪，有些地方甚至破了皮。即使如此，叶修的下身依旧硬挺，没有分毫射精的意思。

腿交无法满足对方吗？周泽楷懊恼地咬唇，将双腿夹得更紧了些，不再忍耐喉间的呻吟与喘息。同样身为男性，周泽楷自然知道如何撩拨对方的情欲。为了能够尽早结束这场磨人的性爱，周泽楷不介意暂时抛却羞耻心。

“……前辈……还没好吗……”

“已经受不了了？你也太不耐操了。”

“呜……明明是前辈太持久了……”周泽楷小声嘟囔着，微微侧首望向身后的叶修，湿漉漉的双眸含着几分委屈与嗔怪。

叶修被周泽楷的眼神勾去大半心神。他将尺寸可观的硬物嵌进后者的股缝反复磨蹭，柱身故意碾过敏感湿润的穴口，发狠抽插了几十次，最终将精液射入周泽楷的腿间。

浴泉旁的树林中突然窜出一只梅花鹿。灵兽微微俯首沉身，向躯体相互纠缠的两位君主行礼。能够操纵鹿群的自然只有江波涛，他心思细腻缜密，怕是在叶修离席时就刻意留了神，此刻令梅花鹿前来打扰妨碍，目的不言而喻。

“我先回去了。”周泽楷借机脱离叶修的桎梏，捡起衣袍胡乱套上，蹒跚着落荒而逃，仿佛身后不是名冠天下的斗神叶修，而是吃人不吐骨头的猛兽。

候在林外多时的江波涛蹙着眉，眸底深沉。直到目光触及颀长熟悉的身影，他才换上平日的微笑。轮回君主的双唇红肿，裸露的颈间布满了暧昧的吻痕。周泽楷只顾着逃离叶修，尚未来得及擦拭水珠，此刻衣袍紧贴湿漉漉的身体，沾了泉水的布料有些透明。

江波涛的视线太过灼人，周泽楷后知后觉地意识到自己的狼狈。他羞红了脸，试图遮掩缀满红痕的肩颈。江波涛轻声叹息，上前整理轮回君主的衣袍，又脱下自己的外衣将人裹紧。

温暖厚实的披风带着江波涛的气息。大概是经常与鹿群相伴的缘故，江波涛的身上沁着森林的味道，沉稳柔和，还掺杂着几分湿木的清香。周泽楷不禁用脸颊蹭了蹭干燥柔软的布料，内心的躁动与不安也逐渐消退。

“好一副美人出浴图，”叶修轻佻地吹了声口哨，肆无忌惮地欣赏轮回君主的美色，又似笑非笑地望向江波涛，“怎么，看呆了？”

周泽楷像只受了惊的白兔，立刻躲到江波涛的身后，将披风领口攥得更紧了些，试图把自己遮得严严实实。  
TBC


End file.
